Cold Locker Doors
by Get.it.together.please478
Summary: This is a story about Eli and Clares relationship, it starts early in there realtionship and grows into something disserent from the show  more chapters to come and rating subject to change Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_* A/N: __this story does change point of views AND if you dont like dont comment, i wrote this a while ago it should start at the beginning of eli an clares relationship enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Someone's unhappy [Clare]

I press my forehead to the cold locker door in frustration. I knew about Julia and Eli said he needed time but he kept on teasing me leading me on and then he would act as if nothing happened later on what was his problem! I groaned as I looked at my schedule I had advanced English with Eli great just who I wanted to see I groaned again.

"What's up with you?" I tuned to see Adam ask as he went into his locker.

"Eli" I grumbled.

"What happened this time St. Clare?" Adam sighed.

"Don't call me that, and nothing is happening he leads me on and then pretends like nothing happened he went to kiss me the other day and right when he was close to my face inches away from me the bell rings and he runs off!" I explain as I turn to him.

"I don't know I thought you said you were going to give him some time he is just confused" Adam told me and I sighed just as the bell rang we both walked towards English class we both sat next to each other in the back then Eli walked in smirking at me I just glared at him and he sat down in front of us and turned in his seat I continued to glare at him.

"Someone's unhappy today blue eyes" he said and I blushed when he called my blue eyes but I turned my head so that he couldn't see my face and talked to Adam.

"See he is doing it again with acting nice give it thirty minutes and he will ignore me again" I whispered to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Miss. Edwards is you don't mind I would like to start the class now" Mrs. Dawes said and I turned my attention back to her.

"Sorry" I muttered as she continued to talk and I paid very little attention to her I just stared at my notebook and thought about Eli.

"Now you will be working in groups of three for this assignment it's due tomorrow" I started to panic I hadn't heard any word she said.

"Adam what are we doing?" I asked in a panic as Eli turned around.

"What were you thinking about me Clare" he asked with a smirk, 'yes I was' I thought.

"No!" I replied unconvincingly he just smirked at me and turned my attention to Adam.

"We are acting out scenes from our stories, and performing them in front of the class tomorrow" Adam explained.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked and Eli leaned in closer our faces almost touching.  
>"Hi Clara Edwin" he joked and moved away.<p>

"Absolutely not I am not playing a floozy!" I shouted and everyone looked at us for a moment but turned back to there work after.  
>"She's an Ingénue Clare" Adam defended him jokingly so I decided not to fight with them.<p>

"Fine" I muttered and we talked about Adams story that we were going to do we ended up picking a scene about bullying in high school of course.

"So Clare what scene are we doing for your writing?" Adam asked leaning back in my chair I thought about it and I had the perfect idea just as the bell rang.

"Can we meet in twenty minutes at our usual picnic table I have the perfect scene" I asked them and they nodded I then ran out of the class room to head home quickly to find one of my vampire fictions I had the perfect scene for Eli.

[Eli]

I sat on the picnic table with Adam waiting for Clare to show up.

"There she is" he said pointing at her running onto the far end of the field she ran towards us when she got to the picnic table holding papers and gasping for breath.

"Not the athletic type are you?" I joked and she slapped my arm and she passed us both the scene we were going to perform I looked at it she had to be kidding.

"You want me to be a vampire!" I shouted in shock and she shrugged.

"HA HA I get to kill you Eli!" Adam said as he pointed to the bottom of the page he had to be kidding.

After thirty minutes of practicing our scenes we took a break and we all sat down.

"So what do we need for the performance tomorrow?" Adam asked.

"Fake blood" Clare said.

"Clare needs to wear something slutty with fishnet" I told them and Clare glared at me with her shining blue eyes.

"Why fishnet?" she asked.

"Did you even read that story?" I asked her and she just rolled her eyes.

"You need to wear something dark OH wait you already wear all black!" Clare said back sarcastically I placed my hand over my heart.

"Ouch!" I smirked at her and I saw her smile Adam just rolled his eyes.

"You two are cute Ill be back in a minute" he said sarcastically and then ran towards the school.

"So" she said sitting next to me on the picnic table she was fiddling with her thumbs nervously.

"Nervous having to be alone with me?" I asked her as I moved my face closer to hers; I could feel her warm breath on my face as I got even closer.

"No" I could tell she was nervous just by the sound of her voice I then moved in closer to her and pressed my lips against hers she had her hands on my neck one was in my hair she parted her lips and I took the invitation she pulled me down on top of her so we were then laying on the picnic table I propped myself up a certain way so not all my weight would be on her we were still close though I continued to kiss her I placed my hands on her waist she removed her arms from around my neck and tugged on the front of my blazer pulling me closer to her I then heard I clicking sound and we stopped kissing. I then saw Adam standing right in front of us taking a picture.

"What are you doing!" Clare asked him as I got up off of her and she sat up smoothing out her t-shirt.

'Getting blackmail material what does it look like!" he laughed and put the phone back in his sweater pocket Clare blushed a deep shade of red and she got up taking her papers with her.

"Do you want a ride?" I asked her and she smiled.

"No thanks I'm good" she blushed and then walked away as soon as she was far away enough so that she couldn't here us Adam slapped me on the back.

"Boo Yah! It's about time man!" he exclaimed and I frowned a bit.

"Adam I don't know I like Clare it's just I don't know if I'm ready" I told him and he looked at me in shock grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"What are you out of your mind!" he shouted and he let go of me and we started to walk towards my hearse.

"I know it' just you know Julia I don't want Clare to get hurt" I told him and we stopped next to my hearse.

"I don't think you could ever hurt Clare" he said and I thought he was right I could never hurt Clare.


	2. Performances And Hook Ups

Chapter 2: Performances and hook- ups [Clare]

I went to my locker and pulled out the bag that had my performance slut clothes for English I then saw Adam and Eli walking towards me I handed Eli the tube of fake blood.

"You're going to need that for English" I told him as he looked at it curiously and then put it in his pocket.

'What is this your supposed to look like Clara not Clare" Adam said to me and I pointed at the plastic bag in my hand as I went to the girls washroom I went into a stall and pulled my floral dress of replacing it with fishnet leggings a way to skin tight short black skirt and a tight red halter top that was low cut. I then walked out of the stall and put on the red lipstick that I had I had successfully made my self look like a slut.

"Clare what on earth are you wearing not that you don't look hot or anything" I looked over at Alli and Jenna who were now standing next to me they looked at me in shock.

"It's for English were acting out scenes from our writing and I have to be Clara from Eli's story" I explained to them and they nodded.

"Eli is going to drop dead when she sees her" I heard Jenna and Alli giggle as I walked out of the washroom.

[Eli]

Adam and I leaned against the wall waiting for Clare, and when she finally did I looked her up and down and I think my jaw dropped.

'I need a bible now' I think t myself the thoughts I am thinking are so wrong right now this is St. Clare we are talking about but I couldn't help but look the skirt and top were tight they hugged every curve of her body she then noticed me staring at her and placed her hands on her hips.

"Like what you see Eli?" she asked me and then the bell rang and I ran towards English hearing her and Adam laughing behind me.

[Clare] 

I sat in my seat nervously and watched another group perform we were next. I was wearing Eli's sweater to cover myself up for the time being. I am sitting between Him and Adam in the back row.

"Nervous?" he whispers in my ear and I jot a bit and feel his breath on my neck and I start to get goose bumps.

"A little" I whisper back to him.

"You will be fine" he says and I turn my gaze back to the other performance at the front of the class Mrs. Dawes has her desk off to the side Adam is watching intently then it's over and the other students go and sit down while Mrs. Dawes does some marking for there work. I start to hyperventilate then I feel Eli grab my hand.

"Don't be nervous" he says and kisses my cheek and I calm down just a little.

"Alright our next group is Clare, Adam and Elijah" Mrs. Dawes tells the class and we all walk to the front of the class. Eli explains the scene for Adams story first and we perform it when were done we end up at Eli's scene for Clara Edwin As Adam summarizes the scene up for the class and me and Eli pull a few tables lining them up in a row at the front of the class. I then shrug off the sweater and I feel all of the student's eyes on me.

[Eli] 

Everyone in the Class looks at Clare when she takes off my sweater and hands it over to me. Adam then moves away from the front of the class room because he's not in this scene. I then press my back to the concrete wall taking a deep breathe she walks towards me pressing herself against me her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Action!" I hear Adam call from the back.

"Why not Logan?" Clare asks seductively I'm shocked by how well she tuned into Clara.  
>"Because I said so" I try to say and it comes out unsteady as she kisses the corner of my mouth, my jaw line and neck. So much for just making it look like we were kissing.<p>

"Come on Logan you know you want to" Clare started to scare me why couldn't this be Clare and her talking to me not Logan? Snap out of it Eli stop thinking about St. Clare that way!

"Fine" I say as Logan she grabs my arm and pulls me over to the desks we have lined up she pushes me onto my back so I lay across them she lays on top of my chest where was Adam he was supposed to say cut! I then looked back at him he was giggling hysterically at us Clare then distracted me from glaring at Adam and kissed me I held onto her hips.

"Cut!" Adam laughed and everyone looked over at him and Clare got of me and I sat up she was now standing I looked at her and saw that she was blushing was that kiss supposed to be for Logan or me?

[Clare]

After Explaining my vampire scene to everyone I saw Adam standing in the corner of the room last minute we decided not to use the fake blood and that would be easier.

"Action!" Adam called and I suddenly noticed my stage fright had gone away I walked over to Eli who was standing in the middle of the room and grabbed him by his sweater and pulled him towards me and kissed him our lips crashed together.

"Trisha we can't" he told me as Elliot.

"Elliot I don't care about what you are" I told him as Trisha as I sat down on the row of desks he was still standing my arms were around his neck then he softly kissed my neck and I pulled him towards me more until I was laying on my back and he was on top of me he continued to kiss my neck until I saw Adam as Calvin walk over and pretend to stab Eli with a piece of wood. Eli then fell to the ground and I sat up on the tables.

"Calvin what did you do!" I said getting up and kneeling down at a fake dead Eli.

"Trisha let's go!" Adam called and grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other side of the room.

"Scene!" he called Eli then got up everyone including Mrs. Dawes clapped for us and then the bell rang and everyone left.

"Good job you three that was a very committed performance" she said as we left the room.

"Meet me at my locker in ten" Eli whispered in my ear I then ran to get changed quickly so I could see him.

[Eli] 

I leaned my back against my locker waiting for Clare I then saw her walking down the hall her red- brown curls outlining her face and she was wearing her floral dress again she was hot as Clara but I liked regular old Clare better.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked as I met her in the middle of the hallway.

"Well I was going to ask you something but I think I changed my mind" I told her sarcastically and she slapped my arm.

"Ask me what" she said stepping in front of me.

"Oh nothing I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go out this weekend" I asked her.  
>"Of course so does this mean that were kind of together?" she asked me and I smirked.<p>

"No I just want to ask you out to annoy you" I said sarcastically and she took my hand in hers as we walked out of the school.

"I don't have to be home for a while want to go to the dot?" she asked and I thought about it.

"No let's go somewhere else" I said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Don't know just walk" I told her as we passed by the dot I then heard her phone ring and she took it out of her bag and I read it.

**Clare I just saw you walk by the dot holding hands with him are you two finally together now! – Alli **

She then texted her back saying yes turned her phone off and threw it in her bag.

[Clare]

We walked for a good thirty minutes before stopping at a play ground.

"So why did we come here?" I asked him.

"I don't know" he said and shrugged and then leaned in to kiss me but before he could I poked his chest.

"Your it!" I shouted and ran off down the path and into the woods that were next to the park I then hid behind large tree and looked over seeing him looking around for me I then decided to move when he got closer but I turned to see K.C standing to close to me.

"Hi Clare" he said eerily.

"What do you want K.C?" I asked him calmly.

"I want to be with you again Clare I missed you" he said and then leaned down to kiss me.

"No I have a boyfriend now" I said pushing him back.

"Common Clare" he said and then I tried to run away from him but he grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Let go of me!" I shouted and he didn't and then he twisted my wrist too far and I screamed in pain as I felt a snap then K.C ran off and I heard Eli behind me.

"Clare are you okay?" he asked me panicked as he glared at K.C who was running off and almost out of sight.

"My wrist I heard it snap when he twisted it" I told him and he examined it a bit.

"I'm going to take you to the Doctors okay" Eli told me.

"Okay thank you" I said as I kissed his cheek and we walked out of the woods


	3. This is a note lovelys! sorry AN

Hey guys sorry but just to let you know though it may take me awhile to update this story.  
>Currently my USB has gone missing and I have my provincial for advanced coming up so ill put some more up as soon as possible my exam is after the 16th so ill post after that~!<p>

I LOVE YOU ALL, thank you for reading~!

=)


End file.
